For extensive coaxial cable installations, e.g. for cable television, cables of different attenuation qualities are used whereby the connection of cables with an outer diameter of approximately 20 mm is provided with known coupling fittings. Due to the extreme rigidness of cables with a larger diameter, connection of the inner conductors which may be solid and are usually made of flat or corrugated copper pipes, and of the outer conductors made of corrugated copper pipes or flat aluminum pipes require special and rather complicated connecting devices.
It is known to connect the inner conductors with a rigid inner bridging member consisting of several portions screwed to each other while the outer conductors are bridged by an outer bridging member which is rigid as well. This outer member includes up to three short pipe segments which are screwed to each other as well as to the outer conductors via ring flanges. Consequently, the outer conductors must first be crimped with a special implement in order to provide the required flange portion.
Moreover, since the connection of the outer conductors is also rigid, problems occurred in static respect.